


No Fighting

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 JackRabbit Fics [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "In the hilarious NSFW webcomic Oglaf, there’s this character the Snow Queen (http://oglaf.com/meltwater/1/) and basically Spring can’t come to the land until she does (ha ha *dodges rocks*), which is a problem since she’s the personification of Winter and her body actually becomes colder the more aroused she gets.Can someone please give this to me with Jack Frost in the role of the Snow Queen? Like, his sexual frustration manifests itself into a longer Winter or something and Bunny, wanting Spring to start, helps him with his problem?Bonus points if you include the difficulties inherent in pleasuring an ice spirit."I turned the smutty prompt feelsy. Mrr, Spring’s got to defeat winter somehow, but Bunny doesn’t think it would be fair to fight this new winter spirit.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Series: My Top 10 JackRabbit Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589287
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152
Collections: JackRabbit Short Fics





	No Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/10/2014.

“You are much improved, my friend. Next time I will not have to let you win,” North says, toweling his face after his and Bunny’s annual fistfight.  
  
“You wish.” Bunny smirks and hops over the edge of the ring, heading towards the fountain on the wall for a drink of water. Just before he takes a drink, though, his ears perk up, swiveling back and forth. “Oi, North, you _didn’t_ , did you?” He turns to North, clenching his fists as he strides toward him. “You _know_ how that can mess things up! I swear if you did round two’s not going to be symbolic, and you’re not going to win, either!”  
  
“Bunny! What? I was just joking—you beat me fair and square like every year. I am not one to throw fight for unfunny prank.”  
  
The anger clears from Bunny’s face only to be replaced by confusion. “Can’t you tell? It didn’t work. It’s still winter.”  
  
North cocks his head as if listening for something. “I cannot tell this at all.” He eases under the ropes, his expression thoughtful. “There must be new winter spirit,” he says. “I have to say I am glad of that! Was getting to be too much for me with Guardianship as well.”  
  
“Well, I’ve still got to find ‘em and defeat ‘em.” Bunny makes a sour face. “They may not go for a symbolic battle either—and have you seen the winter right now? It’s one of the worst I’ve seen in centuries! Whoever it is, they’re powerful. If I had known I wouldn’t have spent three solid days fighting you…”  
  
“I will help you find them,” North says, clapping him on the back. “Is easy! We will just ask Sandy, or maybe tooth fairies…”  
  


* * *

  
  
“This looks like where a winter spirit’d be,” Bunny says, taking in the snow-covered forest around him. Sandy nods and forms an arrow over his head pointing deeper into the woods.  
  
Bunny shivers. A foot of snow everywhere, and the calendars just turned to April. Even before North, most winter spirits would be getting tired out by this time of year. What would this one be like? When he turns to Sandy again, he’s gathering sand into his cloud.  
  
“Hey—I thought you were staying,” Bunny says. Sandy smiles and shakes his head. He gestures upward to the night sky, then gives Bunny a thumbs-up.  
  
After he’s floated away, Bunny sighs, rolling his shoulders. Sure, Sandy had his own duties to attend to, and sure, Bunny could call for help if he needed it, but that didn’t mean he had to like going alone in the first place.  
  


* * *

  
  
He follows the faint sense of the winter spirit deeper and deeper into the forest, every creaking footstep on snow making him feel more and more like he’s walking in a void, the steady earth just distant enough to feel forever lost. He reaches out to touch a tree trunk just to steady himself, and the moment he does so, the winter spirit steps out from behind some other trees, far too close for comfort.  
  
He looks like a human—an _ordinary_ human, but Bunny can’t smell the faintest scent of glamour on him. This, apparently, is his true form. A lanky young man with snow-pale skin and snow-white hair, wearing clothes like Bunny’s seen other humans wearing. And bright blue eyes that widen in shock when he realizes that Bunny’s looking right at him.  
  
“Can you see—who—who are you?” the spirit says, his voice creaking with shock.  
  
Why ask if he could see? Winter spirits usually didn’t care. “If you’re asking so you know which eye to put out, I’ll have you know that’d be mighty difficult to do to me. The title’s Spring, right now, and that’s all you have to concern yourself with.”  
  
To Bunny’s surprise, the spirit’s face opens into an expression of relief. “Spring! I’m Jack Frost. Are you here to help? It seems like winter’s never going to end around here and I’m starting to get worried—”  
  
“Hold on,” Bunny says. “Are you saying you don’t know that…” He peered at him again, and—no—this spirit _was_ human, or had been recently, why had he been given the role of Winter? What kind of fool would give that power to someone who didn’t know they had it? Well, he couldn’t leave the kid in the dark. “…that you’re the one causing winter?”  
  
“What?” Jack’s face fell. “But I’ve been trying to stop it. I know I’m not a real person, but I can do things people can’t.”  
  
“Your efforts aren’t going to end winter. The more you do, the worse it’ll get. But…yes, I am here to help…end the winter at least.”  
  
Jack nods slowly. “Yes…winter has to end sometime.” He looks up at Bunny with his blue, blue eyes, and Bunny realizes he can’t fight him. The essence of the fight is that it’s fair, and fighting Jack wouldn’t be fair to either of them.   
  
“Jack, will you sit with me? I want to explain a few things,” Bunny says, gesturing toward a fallen tree.   
  


* * *

  
  
“And that’s it, for as long as Winter and Spring have been people. Spring conquers winter, every year.”  
  
“I’m sure you could beat me in a fight,” Jack says, quickly glancing over Bunny.  
  
“Wouldn’t be fair,” Bunny says.  
  
“But for the winter to end? It has to happen, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Well.” Bunny scuffs his feet into the earth near the fallen tree. “There is another way. Not sure if it’s something I should bring up, seeing as how we just met, and the old magic isn’t particularly enlightened…”  
  
“Would it help me feel like I was real?” Jack asks.  
  
“That it might.”  
  
“Would it be fun?”  
  
“Aye,” says Bunny. “That is, it would have to be, for you. As for myself…” he looks down. “Spring would enjoy it, that’s certain. But I’d like to get to know you better.”  
  
“I don’t think I’ll be asking you to leave,” Jack says, smiling sadly at Bunny.  
  
“Don’t you care that I’m a Bunny? All covered in fur?”  
  
“No one’s seen my face for so long…sometimes I see trappers bringing home pelts, and I see their children petting them as if they wish they were alive. You’re life, you’re alive. How can I resist?  
  


* * *

  
  
That spring, though late, is magnificently lush and vibrant. It makes Bunny quite proud to see it, thick green grass and bright pink flowers under an ecstatically blue sky.  
  
It’s even enough to make him smile instead of scowl when he receives North’s very brief note.  
  
 _You didn’t fight him, did you?_


End file.
